Mind over Matter
by Nibiru-Mul
Summary: Will is normally very shy around girls. But then he decides to hang out with Clair, and the two start to date.


_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pokemon, Will, or Clair, or any of the other canon characters. I do, however, own a few of the characters. The relationship between Will and Sabrina is not canon, nor is their surname. Then again, neither is the shipping in this story._

_This story is rated K+ for use of the word "crap" and other mild language._

_The fanfic is mostly from Will's point of view. I was thinking of trying first-person for a change._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**CHAPTER 1: THE MARVELOUS MASKED MAGE**

I don't think I'm good at describing the real me. It's so much easier to make things up. As someone who dons a mask, I get away with making outrageous claims about myself. Of course, the paparazzi are bad, and they'll believe anything I say. But what I'm going to describe is me being honest.

My name is William Louis Grimaldi. No relation to the royal family of Monaco, despite what I've claimed at some of my performances. But I prefer to be called Will. My parents are entertainers - not movie stars or anything like that, though. They're traveling entertainers - they dress in funny costumes and entertain people for money. I do the same thing when I'm not at the Pokemon League. I perform with my Pokemon kind of like a circus routine. I like having other people help out too. Morty enjoys doing it as well, and a few times he's been my assistant.

My sister is Sabrina, the Gym Leader of Saffron City. Sabrina is older than me. I always hated being the younger brother, since Sabrina always got to be the one in charge. We both like Psychic-type Pokemon, and we've constantly tried to outdo each other. Sabrina got to be Gym Leader, but I managed to work my way up to the Elite Four. When Lorelei decided to go back to the Sevii Islands after she got married, I was chosen to take her place. I guess training all around the world in my teenage years helped. I'm not very experienced by Elite Four standards, but I'm pretty confident in my job. But still, Sabrina was training before I was, and as such people constantly compare me to her, despite the fact that I'm in a higher position than she is.

Being a member of the Elite Four is great. I get to battle a lot of Trainers and see a lot of different types of Pokemon. I also get free passes to places like amusement parks. But it also has its downsides. Sometimes Bruno picks on me. It's mostly light teasing, but sometimes it bothers me. And sometimes Trainers bring in Dark Pokemon to fight me, which I easily lose to. The Elite Four member I'm closest with is Karen, the Dark-type master.

I like to wear masks even when I'm not performing because I think I look older than I actually am. I don't consider myself particularly attractive. I'm still in my twenties and yet I think I look more like I'm 35 or something.

One big thing about me is that I'm shy around girls. I have plenty of fangirls, and there is always the rabid ones who want me to take them out on a date. But I find it hard to ask girls out. Sabrina's very good around guys - she has a lot of guys asking her on dates. But with me, I'm not too good with talking to girls. I do want a girlfriend. Karen's not interested in romance at the moment, so I guess she's not an option. I did want to take Misty out, but she thinks I'm a creep. Oh well...

Today, I'm at the National Park in Johto. I'm entertaining a crowd of people. It is very sunny outside, with not a cloud in the sky. There is also no wind. Charisma, my Xatu, is standing next to me. She is going to assist me with a few tricks.

The first thing I did was greet my audience.

"Greetings, people," I said. "It's me, Will the Marvelous Masked Mage! I am here to bring you an incredible show!"

The audience cheered.

"For my first trick, I will need an old spoon," I said. Nobody had a spoon, so I took one out and showed it to the audience. "Now I will concentrate on it to make it bend." With nothing but strong concentration, I managed to make the spoon bend right before the audience, who cheered.

"Next thing I will do is this," I said, "I will move something telekinetically." I noticed a rock on the ground. I let out my hand and made the move from the ground to the palm of my hand. The audience cheered again.

"Impressive!" said a woman in the audience.

"That's right!" I said. "Now, I will need help from my assistant. Charisma, will you be so good as to read someone's mind? But I need a volunteer!"

Everyone in the crowd raised their hands. I ended up choosing a ten-year-old girl with purple hair and overalls.

"Thank you," said the girl. "My name is Alexis."

"Hello, Alexis," I said. "Do you want to get your mind read?"

"I sure do," said Alexis.

Charisma read Alexis' mind. Then she gave me a signal.

"Did she get it right?" asked Alexis.

"Charisma tells me that you were thinking about ice cream," I said.

"You're right on the money," said Alexis. "I'm going to get some ice cream after this."

"Funny thing is," I said, "I was thinking of doing that after my performance."

After the performance was over, I went to get some ice cream. There was an ice cream man not too far from the playground. I walked up to him and got ready to order.

"I'll take a cone of ice cream," I said. "Two scoops. Strawberry on bottom, vanilla on top."

"Okay," said the ice cream man. He got my order, and then I paid him.

While I was walking away and enjoying my ice cream. I noticed a young woman. She had light blue hair. She was wearing some sort of bodysuit with a cape. It was Clair, the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City. I haven't seen her around much, so I wanted to talk to her.

"Hello, Clair," I said.

"Hi, Will," said Clair.

"It's a nice day to go to the park, isn't it?" I asked.

"I guess so," said Clair. "I see you got some ice cream. I just finished a popsicle." I could tell because her tongue was lime green.

"Yeah," I said. "It's selling well today."

"If you want," said Clair, "you can sit down next to me. We can talk together."

"Sure," I said.

I sat down next to Clair.


End file.
